fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Timmy Turner/Relationships
Timmy's relationships with other characters. Timmy Turner, the main protagonist of the series, has a number of family, friends, love interests, and enemies. Family Mom Timmy's Mom (voiced by Susan Blakeslee) has a habit of ignoring him except at the most inopportune times. Dad Timmy's Dad (voiced by Daran Norris) is often his partner in crime when it comes to doing stupid things around the house, although usually like Timmy's mother, his father prefers to ignore Timmy and go with his wife to adult only destinations. His father's intelligence and behavior is embarrassing to Timmy, who has made several wishes attempting to correct this behavior, usually resulting in his father becoming even more of an annoyance. Fairies :See also: Cosmo and Wanda Cosmo The male half of Timmy's fairy-godparent resources. Cosmo (voiced by Daran Norris in the Homer Simpson/Peter Griffin tradition of stereotypes on TV) is a very childlike and buffoonish fairy who gets more and more half-witted as the Fairly Oddparents series progresses. This could be attributed to the fact that he is the second-youngest fairy in existence (the first being his son Poof). Wanda The female half of Timmy's fairy-godparent resources. Wanda (voiced by Susan Blakeslee usually serves as the voice of reason throughout and directly preceding the outrageous situations that Timmy and Cosmo get themselves into. As a result, sometimes they view her as an extreme nag. Poof When Timmy saw how happy other couples were when they had a baby, he wished that Cosmo and Wanda would have a child together, resulting the birth of baby Poof (voiced by Tara Strong). Therefore, in a way, Timmy is more of a father to Poof than a godbrother. Timmy loves and cares for Poof very much, although the baby's behavior can sometimes result in Timmy's life being put in danger. Jorgen von Strangle Both Timmy and Jorgen (voiced by Daran Norris) are typically the bane of each other's plans. Jorgen often has to interfere with Timmy's wishing, either because he is breaking Da Rules, or because something bad happened and usually Timmy is to blame, and usually Jorgen is right. Jorgen has acted as both an ally and an enemy through out the series. Friends Chester McBadbat Chester (voiced by Frankie Muniz/ Jason Marsden) is one of Timmy's two best friends. Like Timmy, he enjoys Crimson Chin comic books, the Crash Nebula TV series, and other boy stuff. Like Timmy, Chester is regarded as a loser by most of his fellow classmates, likely because Chester is dirt poor. Like Timmy, Chester is not the brightest kid at school either, although because he does not have fairies, A.J. A.J. (voiced by Ibrahim Haneef Muhammad/Gary LeRoi Gray) is Timmy's other best friend. He is the smartest kid at Dimmsdale Elementary School and thus a valuable ally to Timmy, although his genius rarely rubs off on Timmy nor helps him, as Timmy still consistently gets F''s at school. Like Chester, he enjoys Crimson Chin and Crash Nebula, although he and Chester have a tendency to fight over which one is better. A.J. is very wealthy and lives in a much bigger house than Timmy does. Elmer Elmer the boil kid (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) is considered one of Timmy's back up friends. More importantly, he is considered the replacement Timmy "should the real Timmy every fail to fulfill his duties". Elmer is considered a whole different level of unpopularity compared to Timmy, in one episode Timmy refused to sit at Elmer's lunch table despite having nowhere else to sit. Sanjay See Also, Timmy Turner and Sanjay Sanjay (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker is another one of Timmy's back up friends. Sanjay usually appears along with Timmy, Chester, and A.J., and is also a member of the Squirrel Scouts (though he later joins the Cream Puffs). He appears to have a secret liking to Timmy, one time he thought Timmy had come to rescue him like "in (his) dreams". Timmy is often creeped out by Sanjay's attitude towards him. Love interests Even at age ten, Timmy has already racked up a number of girls that love, despise, or secretly admire him, something that many fans of the show refer to as the "FOP harem", and disputes between fans over who he should pick have raged on for years. The special "77 Secrets of The Fairly OddParents Revealed!" gives an official description of Timmy's love interest situation: :''Tootie loves Timmy, who loves Trixie, who loves being popular, but Trixie's best friend Veronica secretly loves Timmy. Timmy also has a soft spot for Cindy "What happens in Retroville stays in Retroville" Vortex. Tootie Tootie (voiced by Grey DeLisle) was the first character in Timmy's age group introduced, although she did not reappear until nearly four years after her first appearance. When she was first introduced, she already was obviously in love with Timmy. Much like Timmy, Tootie suffers from cruel treatment by Vicky, although she does not have fairies to make her happy. It has been thought by some fans that it is actually her love toward Timmy that keeps her happy enough from getting fairies, or that she cannot keep a secret and thus would reveal her fairies, although no real accurate explanation has been given. Timmy has kissed Tootie more than any other character on the show, and the live action telefilm adaption seems to confirm that Timmy could very easily fall in love with Tootie if she took better care of her appearance. Trixie Tang Trixie (voiced by Dionne Quan) was introduced in Season 1 along with a number of other popular students, although only Trixie seems to have emerged out of the group unscathed as her friends she was introduced with rarely appear on the show anymore. She is the primary recipient of Timmy's love and, unlike Tootie, he is not afraid to show that he is in love with a girl when he is around her. Trixie has a mostly apathetic attitude toward Timmy, rarely going out her way to torment him like his enemies, but often giving him the cold shoulder or flat out rejecting him when he tries to come onto her. At times Trixie has warmed up to Timmy, although typically an event or Timmy's actions in the episode, no matter how minor or done with good intentions, she will revert back to her old ways, and Timmy will be "chasing" her again by the next episode. Trixie and Timmy shared a passionate kiss before Timmy was sacrificed himself into The Darkness to save his friends and family. For a while, it looked like Trixie might finally become Timmy's girlfriend, until Jorgen von Strangle wiped everyone's memories of the events of Wishology. Veronica Star Veronica (voiced by Grey DeLisle) was hinted at having a liking toward Timmy in Information Stupor Highway, although she cannot allow Trixie or any other girl to find this out. This is backed up in Mind Over Magic, where Timmy accidentally read's Veronica's mind and she thinks, "Why isn't this loser talking to me!?" However, when Channel Chasers revealed that Timmy's kids looked more like Trixie or Tootie, this love plot line was dropped, and Veronica rarely appears on the show anymore, and has not had a speaking part since Season 5. Other couples These are other girls that may have been hinted at liking Timmy, although there is not enough information or appearances by these characters to build a non-fanon thesis on their relationship on. *Timmy and Molly *Timmy and Cindy Vortex Enemies Vicky Timmy Turner's babysitter, and main antagonist of the series, Vicky (voiced by Grey DeLisle) is the reason why Timmy has fairy godparents. She loves tormenting Timmy and making him miserable, so much that not doing so causes her to become increasingly violent and erratic towards others. Timmy has made numerous attempts to warm up to Vicky, like when he wished her meanness away, or when he was trapped in a cave during an avalanche and then the two hugged for body warmth. However, every time Vicky eventually reverts to her old ways. In the future, Timmy is shown to use one of Vicky's robots to babysit his children, so its reasonable to believe that he reconciled with her eventually. Denzel Crocker The crazy school teacher that believes in fairies, Denzel Crocker (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) is one of Timmy's greatest threats. Not only does he shower Timmy with '''F's, but Mr. Crocker also correctly suspects that Timmy has fairies, usually by second guessing Timmy's plans. One time Mr. Crocker was even willing to team up with Norm the Genie in an attempt to get rid of Timmy, although Norm had more enjoyment watching Crocker suffer instead. Timmy shows his fairies to Crocker to enlist his help one time, and the two work together to fight a common enemy. Afterward, Crocker has his memories of the fairies wiped, although he still continues to stalk Timmy and his godfamily, convinced fairies exist. Francis The school bully, Francis (voiced by Faith Abrahams) enjoys tormenting Timmy more than anyone else. Tad and Chad Tad (voiced by Tara Strong) and Chad (voiced by Grey DeLisle) are Timmy's social rivals. They frequently hang around with Trixie Tang and are part of the reason that Timmy is rejected by her so much. They have rarely appeared since season 5 and have not had a speaking part since Dr. Bender Bender (voiced by Gilbert Gottfried) is the maniacal dentist in Timmy's neighborhood. He is known for the frenzy he gets into at the thought of ripping out the sugar-decayed teeth of children. He has a son named Wendell (also voiced by Gilbert Gottfried) who usually acts as his minion but can sometimes get embarrassed by his father's wild behavior. Remy Buxaplenty An extremely wealthy, snobby boy, when Remy (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) first appears he quickly gets on Timmy's nerves, first by buying out all the tickets to a movie Timmy and his friends were trying to see, simply so that Remy had room to store his bags of money. Then, Remy beats Timmy's high score at the arcade. He even foils Timmy inside the Crimson Chin comic books. Timmy eventually realizes Remy has a fairy godparent. Remy challenges Timmy to a duel in which Timmy wins, and Remy is forced to give up his godparent. However, the rich boy isn't stopped there. Remy reunites with his fairy godfather, and attempts to trick Timmy again under the guise of friendship. He tricks Timmy yet again into attending a military school that Remy ran. Since then, he has not appeared in the series. The Pixies The creatures known as Pixies (all voiced by Ben Stein) wear suits and ties and every once in a while try to use Timmy to take over Fairy World and replace it a very boring businesslike "Pixie World". References Category:Relationships